Various image processes for processing data to be printed are well known in the art. One process proposed in Japanese patent application publication No. 2009-31878 is an anti-aliasing process for temporarily generating image data of a resolution higher than the resolution capacity of the image-forming device and subsequently converting the image data to a resolution and number of tones (or gradations) suited to the image-forming device.